Chauffer
by MCalhen
Summary: The Great Detective seems to have misplaced his car keys. Another KiyoMado from me.


I realize I haven't been around in a while, and my other writings have been neglected...sorry. Recent chapters of Spiral have thrown some of my theories from previous stories out the window, so if I continue them, they'd be AU. TT Anyway, this is a fic that I submitted to a Spiral contest. I didn't win, but that's okay. The other writers were amazing, and I voted against myself anyway! I really like this story, so please enjoy...yes, it's another Kiyotaka-centric fic. Shuddup.

_  
__**Summary:**__ The Great Detective can't find his car keys. Or is that really it?  
__**Pairings: **__Kiyotaka/Madoka (omg no wayyyy)  
__**Warnings:**__ I wrote it. Some minor curses, because Kiyotaka deserves what he's called._

_

* * *

_

In a corner of the police station, it seemed as though Madoka was busy with stacks of paperwork. From her desk, however, the pen in her hand was held up but not touching the paper, and her ears were attempting to drown out the commotion around her, but failing. She let out a miserable noise as she sighed, low enough that no one could hear it. At this point, she would have to spend later hours at work. Not that it bothered her to have to stay late again. It had turned into routine ever since she had become an investigator.

It wasn't the paperwork that bothered her most, nor the stacks of it that kept falling onto her desk when she blinked (okay, maybe she was exaggerating just a little). It wasn't the fact that so much paperwork simply didn't even make sense – how many cases had she worked in such little time, after all? It was distressing, but she had to do it…if only she could focus. Everyone in the office was surrounding that man…Narumi Kiyotaka. It wasn't that he was extremely likeable either – he just managed to charm everyone into conversation, or do something stupid or amusing to get everyone's attention.

Madoka thought he was extremely immature, but it was true that he was attractive. So much so that it was becoming a distraction for her. She tried to wipe her forehead and forced her eyes to the papers. She had to get this done…the more she told herself it was too much work, the more ambitiously she worked to finish it.

A cluster of laughter to her right distracted her. She slammed down her pen and gritted her teeth. They were at work – what did they think they were doing fooling aorund?! When she glared up at them, Kiyotaka met her eyes and smiled at her. She narrowed hers at him, and went back to her work. She was tempted to go over there and do something about it, kick him perhaps, but there was already enough chaos…

A shadow cast over her from behind, and she looked up to find Kiyotaka, who winked at her. Great. He had taken her glare as an invitation…or a challenge.

"Can I help you?" She snapped, picking her pen up and looking back at her work, glaring so intensely at it that it hurt her eyes and only further prevented her from continuing with it. She moved her pen down the text, to make it look like she was reading it.

"Have you seen a set of keys?" Kiyotaka asked her. He let out a small chuckle. "I seem to have misplaced mine, and I desperately need a ride…" He began to describe the keychains to her, but she cut him off.

"No, I haven't. I've been at my desk most of the afternoon."

"Why don't you get out from behind that desk, and take a breath of fresh air…and let me ride with you?" Kiyotaka asked.

Madoka turned to him, ready to tell him off for suggesting that she step away from her work while it was piled so high, when he smiled at her. The famous Narumi Kiyotaka, the detective nearly everyone praised for his skills...a prodigy at the piano, too. She, too, was guilty of listening to his performances on CD, but that didn't stop her from seeing him as a manipulative son of a bitch…

"Fine," she snapped, dropping her pen, grabbing her purse, and jumping from her seat. She strode quickly towards the door, trying to leave him far behind, but he stepped up right beside her and kept up with her strides no matter how fast she tried to walk.

"You don't have to be so angry," Kiyotaka said. "I managed to get you away from paperwork that you're not even doing."

She huffed angrily, quickened her pace, and made it out of the exit hoping that the door would shut in his face, but again he managed to keep up with her - and with grace! In the process of unlocking her car, she dropped her keys. Now she was just flustered.

"Where do you need to go so badly, anyway?" Madoka asked him as she finally unlocked her door. "I don't see how someone so brilliant could lose his keys so easily..."

"Maybe someone who admired me stole them," Kiyotaka mused. This only managed to aggravate Madoka more. Both of them slid into the car, and he shrugged casually. "Things like this have happened before."

The arrogant asshole… She thought.

"I highly doubt anyone on the police force is secretly obsessed with you," Madoka said, but she didn't really believe that. She just wanted to shut him up so she said it, but it was a possiblity…a lot of the other investigators were awed by Kiyotaka, as if he were an immortal being with infinite wisdom. He wasn't just a fine detective, but a skilled pianist.

Madoka followed Kiyotaka's directions all the way to a convenience store, to a restaurant for pick-up, and to a pet store...

"Where were you in a rush to get to, again?" Madoka demanded when he got back in the car from the pet store, holding a small package that, to Madoka's relief, looked like it held nothing alive.

"This was all necessary, but I have one more stop to make, and you can leave me there," Kiyotaka said. "I'll tell you where it is, don't worry."

"I can't believe you talked me into this," Madoka grumbled, pulling out from the curb. Kiyotaka explained what roads she needed to take, and then answered her.

"I don't think I had to persuade you much," Kiyotaka told her, amused. "You seemed eager enough to leave the station…I could hardly keep up with you!"

"I'm sure," Madoka replied sarcastically. She couldn't wait to drop him off, so she speeded up on the roads.

Finally, they pulled up in front of a small building wedged in between several businesses that didn't look occupied from the outside, despite the many cars surrounding the area.

"Thank you for the ride," Kiyotaka said, smiling at her.

"I hope you find your keys." She paused. "Or they're returned to you."

"Oh, I don't really have any keys…" Kiyotaka said, grinning in amusement. "I actually don't have a driver's license."

Cars whizzed past her open window. Children laughed, dogs barked, and somewhere above her, birds fluttered and landed big globs of crap on the exterior of her nice, economy car. And then it finally sunk in, just what he'd told her.

"You used me!" She cried, punching him in the arm. He winced and flashed her a charming smile. "How do you, of all people, not know how to drive?!"

"Oh, I know how…I've just never desired to do so," Kiyotaka said. "For instance, you speed, you tend to hit the gas a little more when someone says something you don't like, and sometimes you hit the breaks more often than you need to, when you can just lift off the accelerator and ease your way down to a slower speed…"

"GET OUT OF MY CAR!"


End file.
